En el borde
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: El que estuviesen juntos a veces no parecía significar tanto y aun así Fuji no había hecho nada para cambiar eso. — Tezuka Kunimitsu/Fuji Syuusuke — Shounen ai


**En el borde**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

**Notas:** Este fic fue escrito para reservoir_t durante el intercambio de reyes_d_oriente en LJ.

—

Si Fuji tuviese que ser sincero, tendría que aceptar que nunca lo había esperado. No es que no lo desease, al contrario, pero aunque todos creyesen que no había nada imposible para él, siendo un prodigio en todas las áreas, él aceptaba consigo mismo que habían excepciones.

O al menos eso creía, porque dudaba que existiese algo que consiguiese anteponerse a la mayor pasión de alguien como Tezuka Kunimitsu.

—

Aunque pareciese increíble, habían comenzado lentamente, aun cuando había sido Fuji el que había dado cada paso y por alguna razón Tezuka no había rechazado sus avances.

Fue así como consiguió algo más que su compañía en los cortos recesos durante el entrenamiento e incluso, una que otra vez, cuando la situación era propicia, también en el camino regreso a casa.

Añadir a eso ocasionales -y con el tiempo más frecuentes- tardes de estudio no había sido tan difícil, aun cuando Tezuka sabía tan bien como él que ninguno las necesitabas.

Las primeras tardes, eso sí, habían resultado algo incómodas, con más silencios de los debidos y formalidades innecesarias, al menos hasta que Fuji había decidido romper la falsa calma, con aparente naturalidad pero sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, temiendo y anticipando por partes iguales la reacción de su capitán.

—Ne, Tezuka —había dicho, usando el mismo tono que usaba antes de sugerir que dejase que Inui probase su nueva creación durante el siguiente entrenamiento. La reacción de Tezuka había sido inmediata: hombros tensos, bolígrafo inmóvil sobre el papel e incluso, Fuji creía, respiración contenida—. ¿Me besarías?

Fuji había esperado una mirada reprobatoria, acompañada de un regaño por distraerse y bajar su guardia o tal vez incluso una orden de correr hasta que comenzase la práctica del día siguiente, no que Tezuka le respondiese con sus acciones, consiguiendo así que olvidasen los libros de texto por una parte de la tarde.

—

Que eso no se convirtiese en algo de una sola vez y pasase a transformarse en una nueva costumbre entre ellos no había sido difícil, aun cuando si le recordaba durante el entrenamiento esos besos compartidos tras una puerta cerrada, los cuales más veces que no pasaban a algo menos inocente, Tezuka fruncía el ceño y le advertía que dejase sus bromas fuera de la cancha.

Bromas...

Esa palabra conseguía que su estómago se revolviese y su garganta se cerrase, pero aun así sonreía, intentando divertirse a costa de la incomodidad de Tezuka, que contrastaba grandemente comparada con su usual relajo cuando estaban lado a lado durante el entrenamiento.

Al menos eso había asegurado Inui en una ocasión, en la que de paso había demostrado abiertamente su curiosidad sobre lo que estaban hablando en el momento.

Sin duda fue ese incidente el que llevó a que Fuji decidiese hacer algo, aun cuando fuese algo simple como sugerir que fuesen a tomar algo al salir del colegio. Por variar, claro, y para tomar un descanso y relajarse antes del próximo torneo.

A Tezuka le había tomado bastante el notar que no era por eso, o al menos no había querido decir nada hasta que no salieron del pequeño café, lleno de estudiantes mayores -e incluso un par menores- que ellos, que obviamente sólo estaban allá para estar con su pareja y dedicarse miradas mientras terminaban sus bebidas y sonreían sonrojados o apartaban a ratos su mirada o, los menos vergonzosos, se tomaban de la mano sobre la mesa.

—Fuji... —había comenzado en voz baja, con obvia precaución en su tono, tal vez porque no quería que llamasen más la atención, siendo los únicos dos hombres juntos saliendo del lugar o tal vez porque no quería confirmarlo.

—Esto es una cita —lo había interrumpido, sonriendo como si no notase cómo la tensión se apoderaba de Tezuka e incluso le agradase decir lo evidente.

¿Acaso a Tezuka le molestaba la posibilidad de que alguien supiese? Si era eso, podía entenderlo, pero la falta de algo más tangible que unos momentos de intimidad en las ocasiones en que estaban seguros que no serían interrumpidos y la total ausencia de un nombre para lo que tenían no dejaba de enfadarlo.

Fuji no había dejado de sonreír en toda la tarde, estando demasiado acostumbrado a hacerlo y no queriendo detenerse especialmente ahora; pero aunque Tezuka no lo había presionado para que cambiasen sus actividades durante la salida, ni lo había mirado con reprobación, ni había hecho nada para insinuar que prefería irse, el disgusto causado por él no se desvaneció. Mas sí disminuyó cuando se despidieron.

—Fue divertido —había mentido con facilidad y por alguna razón Tezuka había asentido con su cabeza, mirándolo directamente, con total seriedad. Queriendo romper su calma, hacerlo sentir algo similar a lo que él sentía, había añadido—: Deberíamos repetirlo.

—Por supuesto.

Tezuka no era el tipo de persona que mentía y dado el caso podía ser más directo que muchos, yendo al grano y poniendo su punto de vista de tal forma que no era posible contradecirlo. Por eso su clara y franca respuesta bastó para que Fuji apreciara de alguna forma la salida, aun cuando no podía decir que esta había sido perfecta o que sólo con eso se sintiese mejor.

Quizás, había pensado, riendo suavemente cuanto había regresado a su hogar, simplemente -contrario a lo que muchos creían- era un masoquista.

—

Eso quedó confirmado aun antes de que comenzase el torneo de Kantou.

Era natural que en esa época las prácticas se volviesen más largas y duras, que tuviesen menos tiempo a solas y que las tardes -en alguna parte de la ciudad o en la habitación de alguno de los dos- fuesen remplazadas por partidos, maratones y, en el caso de Tezuka, sus responsabilidades como capitán.

Pronto se volvió común que Tezuka pasase más tiempo con Oishi, Ryuuzaki-sensei e incluso Inui, revisando la alineación, comentando en voz baja sobre el juego del alguno o lo que sabían de quienes serían sus oponentes, a veces quedándose hasta tarde para ver los videos que Inui había conseguido.

Esperar en esas ocasiones era aburrido, al menos para Fuji. Él prefería experimentar el juego de su oponente en el momento del enfrentamiento, descubrir por sí mismo sus habilidades y obligarlo a jugar cada vez mejor y examinar a su posible adversario, casi de la misma obsesiva forma en que Inui lo hacía, eliminaba toda la excitación que podía traerle un partido.

Por eso, una vez terminaba el entrenamiento prefería irse con Eiji, agrandando su sonrisa al notar que la mirada de Tezuka lo seguía y manteniéndola como una máscara al notar que Tezuka se quedaba atrás.

El no ser el único molesto por ello se hizo obvio, un par de días antes del primer partido.

—Deberían dejar de darle vueltas a lo mismo —se había quejado esa tarde Eiji, haciendo una mueca y mirando al lugar en el que Tezuka y Oishi se encontraban. Fuji había reído en respuesta y esa noche había llamado a Tezuka, repitiéndole las palabras de su amigo.

—No debemos bajar la guardia —había contestado el capitán de Seigaku, con un tono definitivo, que no daba lugar a contradicciones.

Aun si no hubiese sido así, Fuji sabía que no le habría insistido al respecto. El tenis podía ser la prioridad de Tezuka, pero para él no era algo tan valioso, no como para iniciar una discusión y perder lo que había conseguido.

—

_Pero aun así, quizás debía haberlo hecho... algo podría haber cambiando._

Luego del partido contra Hyoutei no había podido evitar pensarlo, aun cuando al mismo tiempo no había conseguido sentirse completamente arrepentido por su silencio.

El solo recordar a Tezuka durante ese partido, sacrificando su hombro por la victoria de Seigaku, demostrando toda su pasión y su voluntad, conseguía robarle el aliento y hacerle desear poder ver el tenis como él lo hacía o al menos realmente poder entenderlo. Y tal vez haber tenido la oportunidad de haberlo visto así podía ser el primer paso para ello, había pensado.

Y aun si no lo era, al menos le quedaba -al igual que a los demás, claro- el peso de la promesa de llevar al equipo hasta el torneo nacional, lo cual se convirtió en su conexión con Tezuka, porque mientras él estuviese en Kyuushuu no habían tardes luego del entrenamiento que pudiesen compartir.

—

Cuando Tezuka regresó, Fuji sabía que no podía mentir diciendo que seguía sin importarle el tenis o la victoria, pero también sabía que no podía negar que el regreso de Tezuka era aun más importante para él, especialmente luego del largo mes que éste había pasado en Miyazaki, durante el cual sólo había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar ocasionalmente su voz por el teléfono.

Esas llamadas no habían sido suficientes, no cuando el tema tendía a ser Seigaku, lo cual no le daba suficientes oportunidades para desviar la conversación, y estas no eran tan frecuentes como a Fuji le habría gustado.

El que Tezuka mismo hubiese sido quien llamase en dos ocasiones tampoco llegó a convertirse en un consuelo.

Aun así, tenerlo cerca -en la misma ciudad, en el mismo colegio- tampoco bastaba, no del todo, porque aunque la distancia entre ellos no era la misma que semanas atrás, parecía seguir existiendo.

Para el segundo día después del regreso de Tezuka eso era aun más obvio y al regresar a su casa, luego del entrenamiento, Fuji no pudo reír por ello.

Porque había asumido que el tenis sería la clave, que de alguna forma podría acercarlos más en vez de alejarlos, pero sin duda se había equivocado al pensar en ello, tal como años atrás se había equivocado también con Yuuta.

—

Fuji no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado recordando, pero el sonido del timbre y la voz de su hermana -casi al mismo tiempo- fueron los que lo regresaron a la realidad.

—¡Syuusuke! —había llamado ella y casi automáticamente Fuji respondió, bajando la escalera con lentitud y dirigiéndose a la entrada, sin ningún tipo de expectativa.

Pero tal vez debía haber esperado algo -al fin de cuentas se trataba de Yumiko-; de haberlo hecho habría estado preparado para lo que encontraría al abrir la puerta.

—¡Tezuka! —exclamó al tiempo que abría por completo sus ojos, demasiado sorprendido para preguntarse si su hermana sospechaba quién había timbrando o si simplemente se trataba de una coincidencia, producto del que estuviese ocupada, terminando de preparar la cena junto a su madre—. ¿Qué... ?

—Fuji —lo interrumpió el capitán de Seigaku, mientras paseaba su mirada por su alrededor, antes de fijarla en Fuji, aclarar su garganta y decir con seriedad—: No hemos tenido mucho tiempo últimamente.

Fuji estaba atónito. En los últimos meses todo había sido tenis -entrenamientos, la recuperación de Tezuka, partidos y más partidos- y no había nada que indicase que el capitán de Seigaku lamentase eso. Y aun así...

Sin poder evitarlo Fuji soltó una corta carcajada, totalmente sincera, y no se sintió mal por su reacción a pesar de la mirada confusa que Tezuka le dedicó.

No podía creer que Tezuka estuviese allí, diciendo algo así, pero aun así sabía que era real y de alguna forma, sin siquiera darse cuenta cómo, sentía que había conseguido lo que realmente quería.


End file.
